Shut Up
by FireLily12
Summary: The truth is simple. You do not die from love, you only wish you did - different story.
1. Life's Short

Chapter 1

_She didn't duck for cover as she felt the rain on her head. She didn't run _

_under the deck when the sky turned gray and thunder roared. She felt a hand run _

_through her hair. She closed her eyes as he bent down and reached for her chin. _

_Her chin was lightly turned up and she could no longer avoid his face. She _

_looked into his blue eyes. His blond hair was plastered to his cheeks. Her hair _

_wet down her back. He kissed her then pulled away as they heard her brother._

_"I've got to go." she said_

_"Will I ever see you again?" he asked her. Holding unto her hand._

_"Depends. Will you be back next summer." she said coming closer to him. She _

_placed her hand on his chest. _

_"I don't know. It..."_

_"Depends." they said at the same time. Her name again sounded out through the _

_grounds of Marquez castle._

_She quickly kissed him then turned around. "Coming!" she yelled and ran off with _

_at least five more glances back._

_"I love you!" he yelled but she was already gone._

_That was the last in three years Bella had seen Prosper. Even though it had been _

_only three years, her heart ached with pain from not seeing him. But it was _

_forbidden. Now it's her last year of school and she needed to focus on her _

_studies. But she now knew that that will never happen._

"Tell me more Bella." said Angi

"Come on Aang! I've already told you a billion times." said Bella.

"are you guys still talking about that cute guy that Bella met over the summer?"

asked Lily sitting down against the chair Bella was in.

"Yes and trying to be off it." said Bella

"I heard cute guy. who is dating? Better not be Lily."

"Go away James!" said Bella pushing James away from her and Lily.

"No but Bella over here met a boy over three summers ago and didn't tell us!"

said Angi

"Who Mrs. Questionare here keeps asking me about." said Bella "Come on its time

for dinner. Besides I just wanna hear Dumbledore's speech." She got up and

looked at everyone. They were all looking at her. She looked at the corner to

see Sirius Black and a girl kissing. Bella laughed inside. "But James get your

friend before his lips get chapped." she said pulling Lily to her feet and Angi

was on her other side. The three watched James break Sirius and his girlfriend

up.

"Come on let's go." said Angi. Lily, Angi, Remus, Peter and Bella walked out of

the common room. But soon Sirius and James were behind them. Bella was on the

end. Lily and Angi were linking. Remus and Peter were talking. James and Sirius

we're talking of something nobody could hear. But then James joined Remus and

Peter. Bella quickly turned back with her notebook in hand.

• • •

"Welcome. Now before we begin I would like to make an announcement."

"Dude. You don't have to announce it. Just go." said Sirius standing up

"Thank you Mr. Black. Now to continue, Hogwarts will not only be your home this

year. But also home to two other schools. Now, please welcome, Beauxbatons

Academy of Magic and their high mistress, Madame Ogea."

At least 50 girls walked into the great hall. All heads turned to them. Bella

looked at Lily ad opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she saw

Sirius. He was drooling. No latterly drooling. "Close his mouth James."

Sirius stopped as he heard her voice. "Why? Jealous?"

"No just disgusted" said Lily making a face.

The girls ran past them then performed a small skit. The Hogwarts students

clapped for them and Dumbledore stood as the Beauxbatons students sat at the

Ravenclaw table.

"Now please welcome the students of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor

Karcaeoff." said Dumbledore. Bella turned to face the door as she heard

Durmstrang entering. Last was the headmaster. But next to him was a boy. He had

his head down but Bella could still see his blond hair. She realized that all the

boys were wet. This boy's hair was plastered to his face. It was darker. But

you could still see how blond it really was.

The Durmstrangs sat at the Slytherin table as Dumbledore again stood. "Dig in.

• • •

"Read me the fairies."

"Peaseblossom, Musterdseed, Moth, and Cobweb." read Bella. Leaning over her

book.

"Who are you auditioning for?" asked Angi

"Fair Hermia."

"Who's that?" asked Angi

"The girl who must marry Demetrius but loves Lysander." said Bella. "I played

her in the muggle play I was in. I remember all of her lines perfectly. One of

them was, 'my good Lysander, I swear to thee by cupid's strongest bow. By all

the vows that ever man have broke. In number more then ever women spoke.

Tomorrow truly will I meet with thee.'"

"Keep promise love. Look here comes Helena."

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!" copied Angi

"Really?" asked Bella

"Sorry." Bella looked up at the person who had scared her with the next lines of

the play.

He was the boy who had been next to Durmstrangs headmaster.

"I'm Bella. This is my friend Angi." said Bella

"I'm Prosper. I'm sorry did you say Bella?" said the boy

"Yes. Bella Marquez." the boy opened his mouth to say more when Bella was called

out.

"Bella!"

Bella looked around Prosper at two boys covered in paper. "Drake, Derek what

happened?" she asked walking past Prosper. She turned back to him. "If you have

any questions about anything ask Angi. Just don't say yes if she asks you out.

She's already got four dates on Saturday." said Bella then she turned back to

Drake and Derek. Soon the three left the library.

"Four?"

"Life's short." said Angi simply shrugging her shoulders.


	2. Auditions

"Now to pair you all up. I need for group one, Lily Evans, May

Forks, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Prosper Farmer, Jasper

Lore, and Bella Marquez. You are the first group." said Madame

Pomprey. She pointed over to a corner of the stage and sent the 7 up. Then she continued with the others.

"Ok so let's run over the lines. Starting with Egeus."

"Happy be Theseus our renowned duke."

"Thanks good Egeus. What's the news with thee?"

"Full of vexation come I, with complaint against my child, my daughter Hermia.

Stand forth Demetrius, this man hath my consent to marry her and stand forth

Lysander this man hath bewitched the bosom of my child. And my gracious duke.

She will not consent to marry with Demetrius! Thou thou Lysander thou hast given

her rhymes thou has at moonlight at her window sung turned her obedience which is

due to me to stubborn harshness."

"What say you Hermia. Be advised fair maid. To you your mother should be as a

god. Demetrius is a worthy gentleman."

"So is Lysander."

"In truth he is but in this case your mother's words must be held the worthier."

"I would my mother look but with my eyes."

"Rather your eyes then her judgment look."

"I do entreat your grace to pardon me. I know not by what power I am made bold.

But I beseech your grace so that I may know the worst that may befall me in this

case if I refuse to wed Demetrius."

"Either to die the death or to obdure..."

"Ok now gather around. I have looked at all the groups and have got the parts

right here. They shall be announced tomorrow." said madam Pomprey.

Everyone left the ballroom and soon was at the Great Hall. Dinner tasted better

then ever to those confident they would get the part.

Bella sat staring at her lap. Jake Brown was sitting next to her and looked at

her.

"What's wrong Bel?" he asked her she looked up at him.

"I'm scared I won't get the part." said Bella. Jake had been next to the cast

director.

"You did. But you got the whole play. Two people play Lysander and Demetrius and

Helena. But you got Hermia to yourself. All the others were really bad." said

Jake, Bella's eyes brightened up. She hugged Jake and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much for telling me!" she whispered

"But you can't tell anyone. I can't even know." said Jake and Bella laughed.

"I won't tell." she said

"Prove it." he said smirking. Bella kissed him on the cheek. "Okay I believe

you." he said they laughed.

"Who did you get?" asked Bella

"Kiss me again." she kissed him again but this time on the lips. "Lysander. But

I dunno which if it's singing or acting."

"I didn't know you sang." said Bella

"No?" asked Jake he stood up on the bench and started talking, "This song is

dedicated to Bella Marquez!" then he started singing and Bella pulled him down

and started laughing. She looked behind her to her friends Jake started laughing

to.

"Come on." said Bella still laughing and she pulled him out of the hall.

"Jake Brown your impossible. Now sing quieter if you don't mind." said Bella

then smiled.

****************************************He moved closer to her ear and whispered

softly, "You'll just have to wait." then he moved over, an inch away from her

face. He moved forward as his lips brushed against hers and when she opened her

eyes he was gone.

"Bella!"

"Yes Remus?" asked Bella obviously annoyed.

"Sirius wants to know if you and Jake are going out."

"No why?"

"Cause you kissed him." said Remus

"I was manipulating him." said Bella

"Yeah right! You manipulating?" asked Remus

"Okay but promise you won't tell Sirius or anybody?" asked Bella

"Yeah I promise."

"I like Jake." she said

"Then why don't you go out with him?" asked Remus

"I dunno." she said. "Well I'll see you back at the common room."

"Wait and do Trans with me." said Remus

"I already finished all the homework." said Bella, "Lily hasn't though." she

said

"Alright." Bella turned around back to the common room. But ran into Regulus,

Sirius' little brother.

"Hey Belle." he said

"Hey Reg. Did you audition?" asked Bella

"Yeah." he said

"Cool I hope you got the part." said Bella she hugged him then continued to the

common room. She went straight to her dorm.


	3. Big Brother Talk Part One

"Yes! I got the part of Helena." said Angi . Lily followed her.

"Alright, for the last time, you got Helena's singing role. I got her acting

role." said Lily

"But more importantly Bella gets to kiss Jake." said Angi

"What?" screamed James, Sirius, and Remus

"Yeah, I kiss him. Didn't you know that?" asked Bella smirking

"It's in the script." said Lily

"Why doesn't Sirius get to kiss you?" asked James

"Sirius got Lysander's singing role. Meaning Jake'll be on stage with me but

he'll be lip singing and you'll be the one singing." said Bella

"Bella!" all of them turned around to face Jake. "Time for detention!" he

called.

"Oh right I'll be right there!" called Bella. "Bye guys." she said to them. She

ran off to Jake who said something and she laughed. He kissed her cheek and then

they exited through the door putting his arm around her.

"OMG!" said Lily and Angi. They laughed.

"What?" asked Remus

"He just asked her to be his girlfriend." squealed Angi.

"Why is that good?" asked Sirius

"Now I can have Prosper." said Angi

"Guys she's your best friend. Why wouldn't you want her to be happy?" asked

Lily.

"That's just it. She's our girl." said Sirius

"Like a little sister." said James

"Who's Prosper." asked Remus

"A boy from Durmstrang." said Lily

"The exact same one she had her first forbidden kiss with." said Angi

"Angi come here!" called a girl. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

Angi went over to the girl who told her something making Angi gasp. The others

could just barely make out the last of their words.

"Really?" said Angi

"Yeah Leaha saw it with her own eyes." said the girl

"But everybody knows Leaha's a lier." said Angi

"That's just it. Lucy was with her and everybody knows that Lucy hasn't told a

lie in her life."

"But we just saw them leave the common room. How could Lu and Leaha get back so

fast?" asked Angi

"It was right outside the common room." said the girl

"Oh now I get it thanks Emily. Are we still on for Truth Or Dare in the room of

requirement tomorrow?" asked Angi

"Yeah but seven, goody two shoes Amy set us off for twelve." said Emily

"I told them not to tell her." said Angi. "I'll see you later." Angi walked back

over to the others and sat down.

"What?" asked Sirius

"Just check what's around Bella's neck when she comes back in." said Angi

• • •

"I know that was so funny! I never thought detention with Slughorn could be so

much fun." said Bella

"I know and when the milk squirted out of his nose." said Jake.

"Yeah but now we have to go to the Slug Club ugh."

"Hey the Slugclub isn't that bad." said Lily coming down the girl's staircase.

Angi was behind her.

"Yeah whatever." said Bella

"I bet you just eat and talk about your background." said Jake and Bella and Angi

laughed.

"You do." mumbled Lily

"Oh sorry." said Jake. He kissed Bella on the cheek and bid goodnight to her

friends.

When the door closed Angi and Lily came up to Bella.

"Angi it wasn't a date and Lily yes I was good for Slughorn. We just cleaned his

pictures of old students he had while he was drinking milk." said Bella. She

laughed.

"Okay well the boys want to see you." said Lily

"Okay see you in the dorm." said Bella. But she could hear Angi say,

"They're gonna murder her."

Bella continued to the boy's dorms, knocked and opened the door. There sat

Remus, James, and Sirius on their beds.

"Hey guys." said Bella

"Are you really going out with Brown?" asked Sirius

Bella sighed and sat next to Sirius. "Look guys." said Bella she looked at

Sirius then James and Remus. "I like Jake and I have for a long time and I'm

going to keep liking him." she looked at Sirius. "But you'll always be my boys."

"But you have a boyfriend. What if you forget us." said James.

"I love you all. Your like my other brothers and that's a lot if I include all

of you to them. But just like my blood brothers I'll always love you." said

Bella. "have you ever seen me get upset over Sirius having a girlfriend or James

ocarional girlfriends or that one girl Remus dated that year?"

"No." answered all the boys.

"Exactly. I'm gonna keep dating Jake. But I don't want you guys to be mad about

it." said Bella. Sirius put his arm around her and held her to him.

"We won't. As long as your happy Belle." he said she smiled at him.

"But we wanna know who this Prosper is." says Remus

"My first boyfriend. But its over, I haven't seen him in three years." said

Bella. "End of story."

"Okay do you have a necklace on?" asked James.

"No." said Bella all to quickly

"Get her!" said Sirius and he pinned her down and James took over his job.

Sirius traced the outline of her neck. Finally he found a chain. He pulled it

out to see an odd necklace.

"How'd you get a time-turner?" asked Remus.

"McGonagall." she said James released her and they went back to their beds and

Bella resumed her seat next to Sirius.

"Okay, Now go to sleep." said James

"You go to sleep." said Bella nevertheless she got up and left the room.

"This is so not over." said Sirius to his friends.

"Hey don't we have a class with Jake that Bella isn't in?" asked Remus

"He needs a big brother talk." said James and he reached over and shut out the

light.


	4. Big Brother Talk Part Two

It turned out that the Marauders had History with Jake. So when they entered

they sat at a table with Jake who was taking notes on what was on the board.

"Dude class hasn't even started yet." said one of Jake's friends.

"That's cool. You wait till the last minute then." said Jake his friend rolled

his eyes and went to sit at another table.

"Hello Mr. Brown." said Sirius

"Let's just cut to it." says Remus

"If your gonna date Bella you have to read this list." said James. He pulled out

a rolled up piece of paper and handed it to Jake.

"These are the things you can't do." said Remus

"This includes hand-holding, kissing her, smelling her hair, giving her flowers

etc." said Sirius

"Seriously?" asked Jake. "Look I really like Bella and I think she likes me but

I would never do anything to hurt her." He looked at the boys. "But this would

hurt her if she found out about this list." said Jake and he turned to go to his

friends. The marauders watched him go and Remus looked at them.

"He's right. She really likes him and we can't hurt her like this." he said.

"Are you bloody joking mate?" asked Sirius

"No I'm not." said Remus

"He's right Sirius." said James. "We've got to leave this to her."

"Fine. But I still don't trust him." said Sirius

"You don't have to. Just trust Bella." said Remus

• • •

"Angi there's a boy on the Quidditch pitch from Durmstrang. He's gonna take his

shirt off." said Sara Cinner

"Eww," said Lily

"I'll go." said Bella. "Any chance to go look at boys from Durmstrang."

"What?" said Jake looking at Bella furrowing his eyebrow.

"I'm only joking." then she whispered to Angi and Sara, "Sort of."

"I heard that." said Jake

"I'll see you later." said Bella

"No I'm coming with you." said Jake. Bella groaned and walked up with her

friends.

"The only bad part of a boyfriend. So not free to look at gergeous boys!" said

Sara

"Shut up!" said Angi. "Don't make her feel worse."

"right because we're just going down to the pitch for no reason." said Bella

sarcastically. She looked at Angi.

"You know it's gonna be a bunch of boys down there. Jake why don't you join

them." said Sara

"Yeah right. I'd rather have him be mad at me." said Bella

"Alright I'll do it." said Jake

"What no!" said Bella

"Nope I'm defiantly going down there." said Jake and he ran ahead of them.

"thanks a lot Sara." said Bella

"Think about it! Now you can be looking at other boys and he'll think your

looking at him the whole time." said Angi

"Oh yeah, thanks so much!"

"Okay we got two minutes and all the teachers are in their offices." said Sara

"Let's get down there is we wanna see Durmstrangs." said Angi an the girls ran

down the hill to the Quidditch Pitch and made their way into the stands. The

boys were still shirted and into groups. Hogwarts students, Durmstrangs, and

Beauxbatons boys.

"OMG is that Sirius and James?" asked Sara

"Where's Remus?" asked Bella

"Right here." answered a voice behind them.

"Hey Remy." said Bella as Remus sat between her and Angi.

"Why aren't you up there?" asked Angi

"Because it's funny to watch the girl's reactions." said Remus. "Did you know

that this is how Beauxbatons has girls decide who they want to date?" asked

Remus

"No way! Really?" asked Bella

"Did you know that there is only one girl that goes to Durmstrang?" asked Bella

"Hey nerds we have five seconds to watch them in the moment." said Angi

All three of the girls looked at the other school's boys. Until Bella recognized

him. His blond hair, his piercing blue eyes were visible a mile away, his skin and tattered clothing memorable.

"Angi that's him. That's Prosper." said Bella nudging her friend. "The one with

blue eyes."

"Thats him? He's cute." said Angi

"Shut up!" said Bella. The boys started leaving the feild and Bella said, "Let's

go I wanna annoy Sirius."

"Me to." said Remus

They walked down the steps to where the lawns on the grounds were. Every boy had

their shirt back on. There was a line of girls up for Sirius so the four walked

up to James who was looking around the crowd of girls.

"Hey James, Lily didn't come. She thought this was all eww. Come with us we're

gonna see Sirius." said Bella and she pulled his hand over to Sirius who's back

was to them.

"Sara please do the honors." said Angi

"That I would be glad of." said Sara and she jumped on Sirius' back and started

yelling.

"Okay, okay I think that's good." said Angi pulling Sara off of him.

Sirius turned around and looked at his friends. "Hey guys."

"line,"

"Of,"

"Girls." said Angi

"Waiting for him to regect them." said Bella.

"hey don't I get a kiss little sis." said Sirius

"Only for Quidditch matches." said Bella

"Yeah besides here comes Jake." said Remus. He was looking forward so they all

looked forward but they couldn't see him. Suddenly Bella screamed then laughed

and they all looked at her but Jake had her around the waist and in the air.

"Jake put me down!" said Bella through her laughs. She hit his arms that were

around her.

"Come on Jake put her down," said Sirius

Jake set her down. "Bells go inside please." he said looking at Sirius. Bella

didn't move. She looked at Sirius and Jake. Jake was so much stronger then

Sirius but they were about the same hight. "Bella go inside!" said Jake

The crowd of boys and girls had been gone for a while now. Angi put her arm

around Bella but Bella grabbed Jake's hand. She tugged him on but he didn't

budge.

"Jake come on." said Bella, Angi removed her arm from Bella and moved over to

Remus. Jake gave one last glare to Sirius then put his arm around Bella and held

her close. They started walking and he kissed her on her temple.

She looked back at her friends. The boys were glaring at Jake's back and Angi

was looking at Bella in disgust.

Bella was a prankster, a lier, she was popular and known for being friends of

the Marauders but if you saw the guilt the spread across her face you would cry

and not know why. Bella was a lot of things back then but she was no jerk to her

friends, but you wouldve rethought that if you were there watching her walk away

with someone her friends hated watching her walk away from the only people that

had taken her in.


	5. Years Ago

"Hi I'm James Potter and these are my friends" said a boy with jet black hair. A

girl smirked at him.

"It would be better if you didn't get mixed up with me Mr. Potter." she said

"Bring it on." he said

"Isabela Anabela Marie Bellaluna Marquez but you can call me Bella." she said

making all boys gap.

"Your name is that long?" they asked

"No It's..."

"Bellaluna." said one if them. His sandy hair complemented his blue eyes. "I can

tell by your eyes."

"Good very good. But what's my middle name?" asked Bella smirking at him.

"Um...I don't know." said the boy

"Your name may I presume is Remus?" asked Bella. The boy nodded. She looked at

the next one. "and Your Sirius. You get stupid everyday that the star comes out.

Which happens to be everyday." said Bella. The boys except Sirius laughed and

Bella smirked.

"Are you related to the Malfoys?" asked Sirius

"May be second cousins twice removed." said Bella

"Really?"

"No. My family is a pureblooded family but we aren't connected to any others."

said Bella. "Remus, come here." Bella walked out of earshot of the other boys.

"Whats up?"

"I know about your, furry little problem." Bella said

"You do?"

"Yes, I can tell by your scent." said Bella

"Your a a vampire?" asked Remus

"Half vampire sorta. We still have human appetites and we hate blood and can

never be around pumpkins. Ugh the smell is awful." said Bella. "And we don't

have fangs."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." said Remus

"Well,"

"yeah we better get back with the others or they'll think we ran off to Mexico."

said Remus and they laughed.

• • •

"Black, Sirius" called McGonagall

Sirius walked up strong and proud. He sat on the stool and closed his eyes.

Bella whispered to Remus,

"He's scared he'll be put in Slytherin like his family."

"Sly,"

"Come on sorting hat place him in Gryffindor!" yelled James

"Yeah he's brave! May not be smart but what can you do about that?" Bella yelled

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat

"Yeah!" yelled James and Bella and they high fived each other.

"You two!" barked the hat. "Go ta Gryffindor I don't care to see the devious or

stupid things you've done."

"Yeah!" yelled James and Bella again and James had his hand balled up in a fist

and Bella grabbed hold and jumped. She swung around and landed on his other

side. They linked and headed off to the Gryffindor table. They sat down with

Sirius and Bella turned around just in time to see a girl come over to sit next

to her and Remus sitting on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat. Bella, James and Sirius clapped the loudest. James

clapped him on the back as he sat down.

• • • •

2nd Year

"You guys are so boring!" said Bella

The compartment door opened and someone walked in. He had black hair that went

to his chin and blue eyes. He looked like Sirius but Sirius was next to Bella.

"Luna, Diggory and Carter are starting a fight down the hall. You wanna come?"

he asked

"Yeah totally! Bye guys see ya!" she said getting up.

"How do you know him?" asked Sirius

"He's my brother's best friend." said Bella

"Whose your brother?" asked James

"Draco Marquez duh!" said Bella, "Hey Draco come here!" she looked out of the

compartment.

A boy with blond hair walked in. He had pirecing blue eyes. "Come on Luna we'll

miss it!" he said

"Alright." said Bella and she closed the compartment door.

• • •

"come on Evans you know you like me." said James

"James shut up! I'm trying to do my homework!" said Angi she turned back to

Remus. "Okay so what next?"

"Potter just leave me alone!" said Lily she got up but James grabbed her arm.

She quickly got out of his grip and picked up her book and hit him on the arm.

"Would you stop touching me!" she yelled with each hit.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Bella coming down the girl's staircase.

"Snogging some girl." said James

"Come on let's go find him. Remus you come to!" said Bella she grabbed James'

arm and pulled him to the portrait. Not gently at all.

"Owch! You know one day I'll be stronger then you." said James

"One day you won't be allowed to hit me anymore." said Bella and he hit her.

"Didnt hurt." he hit her again. "Still didnt hurt."

"James just stop." said Remus getting between the two. James hit her on her back

behind Remus.

"He hit me!" complained Bella

"Alright enough." said Remus.

"Yes dad." said Bella and James. they walked a little in silence and came out

onto the courtyard. Bella looked around and saw Regulas studying.

"I'll be right back." she said to them and ran over and went behind Regulas.

She put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" she said to him.

"Luna." he said and he grabbed her around the waist and turned her next to him.

She kissed his cheek and laughed. He placed his arm around her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her

"Looking for Sirius. I wanna annoy him." she lied smirking.

"Okay well see ya later." she said and got up and went back to Remus and James.

"Oh I see him!" said Bella and she ran cloee to Sirius and his current

girlfriend.

"Remus get Sirius now." said James

"Both of you get him." said Bella

"How bout you get him your a girl ladies first." said Remus

"I'm as much of a girl as you Remy." said Bella

"Why not James or Sirius." said Remus

"Because we all know that they really are girls." said Bella she and Remus

laughed and then Sirius yelled over to them,

"I heard that!" he said he got up and walked up to her. "What's up with you and

insulting us?"

"I'm your little sis it's my job." said Bella

"Well little sis ya better run away." said James

"Aww I'm still stronger then you." said Bella

"Who said you needed strength to push?" asked Sirius.

"Do your worst." she smirked and Sirius walked forward and picked her up over

his shoulder.

"Sirius put me down." said Bella she laughed. "Sirius!" he carried her out of

the courtyard and the rest followed. Unfortunately McGonagall was standing right

in the hall way.

"Mr. Black put her down this instant." said McGonagall.

"Sorry mam." said Sirius after he put Bella down.

"This is a school not a place for you to play around at." she said and walked

off.

"Your welcome." said Bella

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say some...magic." she laughed. "Come on let's go."

• • • •

Third Year

"Look at them." whispered Angi to Remus and he looked over his book. Sirius had

wanted the window seat of the compartment so James sat across from him Bella

next to him with Angi. Then next to James was Lily. Then Remus. Now The four

were asleep. Lily was leaning on James' shoulder and Sirius had his arm around

Bella and her head on his chest.

"I knew she liked him." said Remus and the two laughed.

"Shh your gonna wake her." came Sirius' voice. His friends looked at him.

"You like it dont you?" whispered Angi

"Yes but in a big brotherly way." said Sirius.

"Yeah right." said Remus. "Look at Prongs." he said and they all looked to their

last two friends.

"She so likes him." said Bella and she laughed. They all turned to her. "Wake

James, Lily wakes up to do her prefect rounds and she'll kill you."

"I dont think I'd mind that." said James waking up.

"Okay move, Levicorpus." said Bella and she moved her wand to Lily as James

moved and switched places with Bella. Bella put Lily down and Lily was now

leaning against the window. The ones awake laughed silently.

• • •

"Come on Bells you've been studying for days." said Lily

"Yeah and everyone knows you never study. You barely make it to class." said

Angi

"Why dont you join the idiots in the water?" asked Lily

"No thanks I hate the sun and it's really warm so I'll just stay under this

tree." said Bella. "Do you see Remus? I was supposed to meet him in the library

but...there he is!" she got up from her spot. Remus came over to her.

"did you get it?" she whispered to him so the others couldnt hear.

"no he wants to know why." said Remus

"I can't tell him though." said Bella

"We have to take it then." said Remus. "Come on let's go." he said and they

walked up to the castle.

"What was that about?" asked Sirius getting out of the water.

"I dont know." said Lily.

• • • •

Fourth Year

"So how was your summer Lily?" asked Angi looking through her magazine. Lily

looked up from her book.

"Good but my sister kept on with the name calling and I thought I was younger."

said Lily and they laughed.

"Did you accomplish it?" asked Angi

"Nope you?" said Lily shaking her head.

"Nope, how about you Bella?" said Angi and the two looked at their friend. Bella

was looking out of the window and didnt answer. "Bella?"

"It was uneventful." she said without looking at her friends. The compartment

door opened and four boys walked in.

"Just what I need a migrane." said Lily as Jame sat next to her.

"I know isn't Sirius annoying." said James and Lily glared at him.

• • •

"truth or dare?"

"double dare I ain't a bloody coward!" said Bella

"Kiss Remus." said James and she smirked and kissed him.

"Simple git. Sirius truth or dare?" asked Bella

"Truth."

"Coward." muttered Bella, "Have you ever kissed Lily?"

"No and never will at least until James here gets over her." said Sirius and

James glared at him.

"I will NEVER get over her." he said and Sirius started backing away.

"Okay mate you never will." he said and James calmed down.

Bella looked at her watch. "Oh shoot I gotta go, detention."

"Me to." said Remus

"Chewing gum in class." said Bella

"Running in the corridors." he said and they left.

• • • •

Fifth Year

"How many times have you said 'I love you?'" asked Bella and Sirius smiled.

Pulling Bella next to him he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her

head.

Bella often asked the same question...every single year acually. Their parents

dropped them off an hour early so the two talked. She looked up at him and he

smiled at her. But she still didnt smile.

"Never." then she smiled.

"Will you always be my best friend?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"Would you ever forget me?"

"No."

"What about when we leave school?"

"I'll Never forget you Bellaluna Marquez." she smiled and hugged him. She

released him and it took a while for her to fall asleep.

"I love you Sirius." she whispered.

• • •

"I bet James'll get her this year." yelled a boy in the crowd.

"I bet he'll get her next year!" yelled the boy next to him and they shook then

left.

"Sirius!" yelled Angi and she climbed onto the stage with Sirius followed by

Bella.

"Hello ladies."

"What is this?" asked Bella and they looked out into the crowd.

"Every year since third we have an betting If James will get Lily or not." said

Sirius

"And let me guess...you run it." said Angi

"Why am I not surprised." said Bella as they saw Sirius sign somebody's

Herbology book.

"If you don't like it leave." said Sirius and Bella and Angi looked at each

other. They pushed Sirius back and he fell off the stage backwards. Only thing

is behind the stage was the black lake. Angi and Bella jumped in to.

"I'm going to kill you." said Sirius and the girls laughed.

"Aww Siri I didnt know you were sensitive to water?" treated Angi and the girls

high fived still laughing.

• • • •

Sixth Year

"I love sweet freedom." said Sirius

"So I guess Sirius is an outlaw now." said Lily and James and Sirius looked

lost.

"An outlaw? Someone who's on the run from the law?" said Angi and Bella rolled

her eyes.

"I gotta...ahhh!" Bella screamed and fell to her knees. Clutching her left arm

to her stomach. "Remus...now." she said and Remus lifted her right arm gently

lifting her up. He put his arm around her and they left.

"What was that all about?" asked Sirius

"Dont you see? I've read about it before!" said Lily and she reached inside her

bag.

Sirius and Angi looked at each other. "What?" said James. Lily pulled a book

from her bag and started reading to a bookmarked page.

"The half vampires include long lost families. They are wizards and witches just

like us except they have every sense of a vampire. They hate blood, pumpkins and

donT have fangs. In their sixteenth year they have a family heirloom and start

to get he heirloom scractched into their skin. None of the families have had

anyone who's had the whole thing etched into their skin. Some of these families

are the Cromwell's, the Loredamr's and the Marquez's!"

"How did she just know to pull that out?" Sirius asked James.

"She's a miricle." said James and he sighed.

• • •

"Bella!"

"Yeah?" said Bella

"I know your a half vampire and so does everyone else." said Lily looking down.

"Lils my family discovered an antidote for that. Nobody in my family is any

longer a half vampire and that includes me. go tell the others that please."

said Bella

"Oh okay cool." said Lily and she turned and left. Bella leaned against a wall.

"That was close." she breathed out and she fell to the ground. Rolling up her

sleeve to reveal the entire phoenix on her arm. "I am lucky." she said "But why

don't I feel it?"


	6. Sirius Black Faints

"No Jake!" said Bella and she pulled away from his grasp.

"But I love you." he said and Bella felt the tears run down her cheeks.

"But I don't love you." she said. "I love my friends more then I have many

people but they obviously hate you and I realized that I do to." she was really

crying now. Jake walked to her but she just pushed him away. "Just go." she said

and Jake turned and walked away passing Remus and not even noticing him. When

Remus was sure he was gone he ran around the corner and caught Bella right

before she fell. He sat down and Bella came with him. She leaned on him and kept

crying until she fell asleep. He picked her up and carried her to the common

room. He laid her on the couch and left her before heading to his own dormroom.

When he closed his door Bella woke up. She looked around her and at the dying

flames of the fire. She felt her face a pulled her hand back immediately and got

up. She left the common room ignoring it when the fat lady said 'she wouldn't be

happy if she was woken again'.

Bella let her feet carry her outside and she found herself near the black lake.

There was someone sitting by it. Their feet hanging off the edge. Bella

approached them without hesitation and sat down next to them. The boy next to her

was quiet, as was she. The trees moved in the wind and the moon shone on the

lake. It wasn't full, but it was almost there. Frogs croaked and crickets

chirped.

"I knew you would be out here." said the boy and she looked at him. She could

only see a bit of his hair. It was blond and she looked at his clothes. He was a

Durmstrang.

"Who are you?" asked Bella still looking at the boy. The boy chuckled.

"Do you not remember me?" he asked and she shook her head. "Maybe you'll

remember this." he leaned forward and his lips brushed Bella's. Then she pulled

back.

"Prosper?" she asked and he looked at her.

"So you do remember me?" he joked and she laughed.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No."

"Dreams can lie to the dreamer." she said and he leaned forward again and kissed

her pulling back after seven seconds.

"I am not a dream." he whispered his breath was warm and so close to Bella's

skin. She put her hand on his cheek and he put his on hers and they kissed.

"Your upset." he whispered as they pulled away. She closed her eyes. "Do you

wanna talk about it?" he asked and she shook her head. He pulled her closer to

him and she held on.

• • •

"Hey Bella." said Regulus as he took his seat next to her.

"Hey Reg." said Bella

"Heard you broke up with Brown." he said and Bella nodded.

"I just didnt like him anymore." she said pulling out her supplies but Regulus

put his hand on the opening of her bag.

"Really? You were crazy for him yesterday." said Regulus and she looked up at

him.

"I know I just...wanna be free to do what I want to do." said Bella and Regulus

smiled.

"Good, your a bright young woman." said Regulus.

"Do you wanna go to Hogsmead this weekend? You know as friends?" asked Bella and

Regulus looked over at her.

"What about your friends?"

"Sirius, Angi, Lily, and James have dates and Remus is tutoring someone so I'm

all alone and I sure don't want to go to Hogsmead alone." said Bella and once

again Regulus smiled.

"Okay."

"Good." said Bella as the door opened. When the class was over Bella and Regulus

walked out together laughing. Sirius and Angi noticed this and followed behind

them. When they reached the entrance to the great hall Regulus and Bella parted.

Regulus headed to the hall and Bella turned around and bumped into Sirius.

"Oh sorry Sir I gotta run bye Angi bye Sirius." she said and ran to the

Gryffindor tower. Sirius and Angi looked at each other and shrugged upon

entering the hall where they met up with James, Remus, and Lily.

When the five left the hall the boys talking about Quidditch and the girls

talking about the play they spotted two people in a corner kissing.

"Just leave them Lils. Give them one night." said Angi. "You to James."

"Dang that's a Durmstrang and a Hogwarts girl." said Sirius

"Almost caught my limit." said James but when the couples pulled away they saw

who it was. The two entered the Great Hall and separated.

"Didnt she just break up with Jake?" asked Remus and Lily and Angi looked at

each other.

"Summer Romance!" they said at the same time. The boys looked confused.

"Remember! Bella's summer romance!" said Angi

"Shut up we're her brothers. We do not need to hear that!" said James

"What's his name?"

"Prosper." answered Lily

"And he's so cute!" said Angi

"well he is a Durmstrang." said Lily and Angi nodded.

"Whats so great about Durmstrangs?" asked James

"The same as Beauxbatons. It's known for it's hot guys." said Angi and Lily

rolled her eyes.

"and players. I would never go out with a Durmstrang. I'd sooner go out with

James." said Lily and James eyes perked up.

"Excuse me." said a boy. Angi and Lily turned around to face two boys behind

them. They were Durmstrangs. "We were wondering if we could escort you to

Hogsmead this weekend." said the same one.

"Sorry but we're already going with someone." said Angi.

"'Ow about 'ou?" asked the other to Lily.

"Well I'm going with him." said Lily pointing at James and Angi pointed at

Remus.

"Well maybe we will see you there." said the first one and they left.

"That was close."

"Yup looks like I have plans for Saturday." said James and Lily smiled.

"I'll take you up on that." said Lily. Angi and Remus gaped and Sirius Black

feinted as Lily kissed James.


End file.
